The placement of a personal accessory such as a purse or handbag in an automotive vehicle often presents problems for the user. Placement on a seat prevents use of that seat by a passenger and the purse or handbag is subject to tipping over or even sliding off the seat during breaking maneuvers due to the momentum of the bag. Placement on the floor of the vehicle often results in the bag being out of reach of the driver and still subject to tipping. Placement on a console between the seats of a vehicle having individual front seats may prevent use of the console as an armrest, interfere with vehicle controls on the console, and/or be subject to tipping over or sliding off the console during braking or acceleration of the vehicle.
Proposed solutions to this problem have included devices that clip to the headrest of the passenger's seat such that the purse is suspended from or behind the passenger's seat and/or strapped into the passenger's seat. The problem with these devices is that they still prevent use of the passenger's seat, keep the purse out of reach of the driver, and limit access to the purse.